Making Christmas
by The Devils Queen
Summary: The BAU goes to New York on a case right before christmas and they run into and old member of the teem.The Two teams will have to work together to stop a killer. Hotch and Prentiss try to make christmas for everyone. Pair is Hotch/Prentiss R&R please
1. prolauge

**A/N: **I do not own chriminal minds or CSI NY

"Normally I would be decorating my house after all it is December 1st" I answered, "What about you"

"Decorating with Jack But at this rate my apartment will be the only one without lights on Christmas day" He said.

"I have an idea why don't we decorate the hotel rooms" I said.

_We will be starting our decent into JFK now please find your seats and fasten your seatbelts _the voice came over the intercom.

"Ok let's decorate when we get to the hotel tonight but what are we going to decorate with" He added.

"We can make paper snowflakes and I can go buy gargled and stuff. He said as the plane jolted and the wheels hit the runway.

"JJ do we have the entire hotel hall or are there other people in it?" I asked.

"Whole hall Em why?" She answered.

"Just a question" I replied as the plane stopped and we gathered our bags, and started to get off.

"What are you planning?" Hotch asked.

"Just a little surprise I'll let you in on the planning tonight when we the room" I hissed, as a man walked up to us.

"Detective Don Flack NYPD" He said walking up to us.

"Jennifer Jarau I spoke to you and your partner on the phone" JJ said.

"Mac?" detective Flack said laughing, "He's not my partner he's the head of the crime lab. No detective Greenaway's my partner" JJ, Reid, Morgan, and Hotch looked at each other. Detective Flack didn't notice but me and Rossi did.

"Detective will you take Morgan Reid to the crime scene" Hotch said throwing Morgan the keys to the SUV.

"Yah lets go" he said and they set off to the car.

"JJ Rossi call a press conference and see if you can get the dog under control" he threw the keys to Rossi.

"That leaves you and me to go to the lab and see what they have" Hotch said. I fallowed him to the last SUV and got in.

"What was that about Hotch?" I asked.

"What?" he asked.

"Detective Greenaway JJ, Rossi, Morgan, and you all had this questioning look at each other" I said.

"Oh that well you know when you came to the team. Well did you ever here stories about the person you replaced" he asked.

"No why?" I said.

"Well you know she probably shot someone in cold blood. Her name was Elle Greenaway" he answered.

"Oh" I said dropping the subject.

"So why the question about the hall?" he asked me.

"Oh well I was thinking we should decorate not only our rooms but the entire hall. I am going to go and grab some garland and stuff on the way back to the hotel, so you in" I asked.

"Yah but when" he replied.

"When they go to bed we sneak out and decorate" I said.

"Ok when do we sleep?" he asked.

"We both know that neither of us sleep so we might as well decorate" I replied.

"You should sleep, Em it's not good for you not to sleep" he said my stomach fluttered at his use of my first name.

"I know but it just doesn't happen" I replied as we pulled into the lab parking lot. Getting out I saw three people approaching us. Hotch appeared beside me when he did one of the women approaching us froze.

"Elle what's up" the other said.

"A lot but oh well" she said then continued walking.

"Elle" Hotch said as she got to us.

"Hotch" she said coldly.

"Should I ask how you know each other?" the man asked.

"Aaron Hotchner BAU and you must be Mac Taylor" Hotch said.

"Yah this is Stella Bonasera and I'm going to assume you have met Elle" he replied.

"Emily Prentiss" I said, shaking his then Stella's hands. Elle didn't move and I didn't push it.

"My team's gone to the crime scene and is dealing with the press" Hotch said.

"Alright what do you need form us?" Mac asked.

"Can we see what you have by way of evidence" Hotch asked.

"Sure I'll show you the way" He said and we set off.

"So that's my predecessor" I hissed.

"Ya that would be her" he said. I shivered in the New York December cold. He wrapped his arm around me.

"You should have brought a jacket" he whispered then smiled, "You're planning Christmas the least I can do is keep you warm"

**A/N:** please review


	2. Decorations and mistletoe

**Disclaimer: **I do not own criminal minds or CSI NY

"We have to get this stuff into you room without anyone noticing" I said as we pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"Why not your room?" Hotch asked.

"JJ and I share a room she would notice" I said.

"You know it would be a lot easier if you hadn't bought half the store" he hissed at me.

"Hotch give me your case" I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm going to put some of the stuff in it, my purse and the take out so that we won't have to make so may trips" I said logically.

"Fine but we'll never get the presents or the tree in any of those places" he said.

"We'll come back once everyone is asleep" I replied.

"Ok by the way you know when we I agreed to decorate I did not agree to by a tree I said a few snowflakes maybe some gargled if we wanted to go all out, you went out and bought a tree a nine foot tree Emily we'll never get it back to DC" he said.

"I know I am going to donate it to the shelter" I replied.

"Emily how are you going to eat you have to be almost out of money" he said

"No that's not even all my holiday money I still have all my food money and about another five hundred in holiday money that we can spend" I said.

"NO I'm cutting it off no more shopping" he said as I stashed stuff in case and bags and we set off up to the hotel.

"Ok fine but only because we are in a hotel and I wouldn't want to impose on them. But next year I am decorating your house" I said, "Completely"

"Over my dead body" he replied.

"Yes I am and you are just going to have to deal with it" I said.

"Ok but only if you let Jack help" He said as the elevator dinged as we reached our floor.

"There you guys are we were starting to get worried" JJ said walking up.

"We got take out on the way" I said handing them each there respective dishes. Then slipping my purse and the rest of the bag into Hotch's room where Hotch was standing.

"Are you coming" I said grabbing his case throwing it on the bed and dragging him out of the room.

"Coming where?" he asked.

"Bar" I replied.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I want eggnog or hot buttered rum so let's go" I replied dragging him to the elevator.

"Ok go order your drink so we can go beck up" he said as we reached the door.

"No we are staying here so that they can go to sleep in peace we might as well plan where things will go while we're here" I said grabbing a napkin.

Once the planning was done we ordered another drink then went to get the tree, back down to the SUV and grabbed the stuff out of the car then headed back up.

We put all the decorating stuff in Hotch's room and left the door open.

"Ok I'll start with the tree you cut up the snowflakes and put the fishing line on them, the papers in your case so is the fishing line" I said.

"Yes boss" he said I laughed trying to stay quite as I pulled the tree out and started to put it together.

"Don't do that if I start laughing it might wake someone up" I hissed.

"Ok" he replied.

"How are the snowflakes coming" I asked as I finished putting the tree up and started on the lights.

"There's like six done why?" he asked.

"Move faster I already have the entire tree up" I snapped.

"Christ Woman I'm trying" I laughed pulling the lights around and starting to tuck the chord so that you couldn't see it.

"Well we don't have a year we have a few hours and I need your help with ornaments so you're going to have to go back to those later" I said running into Hotch's room and grabbing the ornaments that I had bought, blue and white balls and some more personal ones like a set of sparkling butterflies for JJ and a few others. Hotch jumped up off the floor and came over to the tree.

"Start with the blue balls then we'll do the white we'll go the personal stuff last" I said, putting the stack of ornaments in his hands.

Once the ornaments were up we went back to the snowflakes.

"You don't have to answer but I was wondering if I can ask you something" Hotch said.

"Yes go ahead" I replied.

"You said you don't sleep. Why?" he asked, I didn't know quite how to answer so I paused thinking, "I'm not asking as your boss you know I'm asking as the person sitting here making snowflakes I just wanted to know" he added encouragingly.

"Promise you won't judge me for it" I asked.

"Of course not" He said setting down the scissors and snowflake he was cutting

"Honestly the nightmares" I admitted he reached out and wrapped his arms around my shoulder.

"Emily just because you have nightmares doesn't mean you shouldn't sleep" He whispered pulling me into his lap and taking the scissors and snowflake away from me.

"I know that I just don't really want to because I know what waits if I sleep and I don't really want to wake anybody up, so why don't you sleep?" I asked turning the conversation on him.

"I guess because I can never turn my brain off so it just doesn't happen" he replied.

"We need to get back to the snowflakes" I said standing up out of his lap and moving back to the scissors and snowflake.

"Ok but when we're done here will you please try to sleep" He asked.

"Maybe t depends on what time it is" I replied.

"Deal so let's get moving," He said, starting to cut up another snowflake as I attached fishing line to mine.

"Ok you keep making snowflakes I am going to put up the garland and mistletoe" I said.

"Did you even think about the fact that Morgan should not be around mistletoe?" Hotch asked.

"Yes I decided that if he can't behave then we will have to take it down but for now it will go up" I said grabbing a chair and putting it up.

"We are fianly done bed time" Hotch said. it was 4 in the morning and we had to get up at five.

"Alright but we are getting up at five to see the teams reaction" I replied Hotch walked up to his roomto put the stuff away. Hotch fallowed then stopped.

"What" I asked.

"You and your mistletoe" he said leaning over and kissing me. I nearly screamed but then realized what had just happened.

"You can stay in my room tonght so you don't wake JJ going back" he said. I nodded walking into his room ne shut the door behind me.

**A/N: **this is chapter two please review this story will be finished by the day after christmas


	3. Suprise!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal minds or CSI NY I wish I did though

For the first time in what seemed like forever, I woke to the alarm rather that my own screaming. I jumped as I felt someone move to turn the alarm off, my eyes flew open.

"Emily" I looked up at Aaron then the memories of the night before flooded back and I remembered why I was in bed with my boss, I didn't feel hung-over so why had I agreed to this again. _Oh ya I had told him._

"Good morning" I asked.

"If you want to see the teams reactions to the decorating then you have to get up" he said.

"Ok" I said sitting up, _god I must have been drunker than I remember to have let this happen. _

"You know you don't have to act like this is so awkward" he said, I smiled.

"Well I had a few drinks and woke up in bed with my boss it is rather awkward" I replied, not to mention my very hot boss.

"You wouldn't have gone to sleep otherwise" he said as if it were nothing.

"Thank you Hotch" I said stepping out of his room and into the hotel hallway and running the presents to the tree. We hadn't wanted to leave them outside unsupervised. Then I went back to the doorway to his room. He came up behind me.

"You know my door is always open all you have to do is ask and I'll be there for you" he said putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Ok thanks, so can we go get more presents so we can wrap them when everyone else goes to bed?" I asked.

"Alright but you still have to sleep" he said.

"Deal" I replied, hearing a door open I looked up.

"Oh My God" JJ screamed. Rossi Morgan and Reid came running out of their rooms. Hotch slid his arms down around my waist. I leaned back against him.

"What did you do to the hallway?" Rossi asked.

"More importantly how and when did you get this stuff in here and put it up" JJ said.

"All good questions Jenny" Rossi said.

"We just thought that since there is a very good chance that we will be here for Christmas that we should make it fun and festive" I said.

"So you went out and bought a tree?" Reid asked.

"I would like to state for the record that I tried to talk her out of that but I failed" Hotch said.

"It's not Christmas without a tree" I defended.

"Actually Christmas-" Reid said.

"To me Reid it's not Christmas to me without a tree" I cut him off.

"Present time" Hotch said.

"You guys didn't have to do this" JJ said hugging us both.

"JJ have you forgotten that you guys are my family" I asked her.

"No but you went out and bought all this, you know we would have chipped in if you'd asked"

"Have you forgotten that I'm rich" I asked.

"No" she replied smiling.

"So present time" I said pointing under the tree.

"You got us presents?" Rossi asked.

"Yes now open them" I said. They went over and started to open them.

"They look so happy" Hotch whispered in my ear hugging me.

"Yes they do" I said.

"Ok Presents are over work time" Hotch said.

"Do we have a home base?" Rossi asked.

"Yes but I need to talk to all of you about it" Hotch said

"What is it Hotch?" Morgan asked.

"Well we are using the crime lab as our home base but as you all noticed Detective Flack's partner is in fact Elle and this has some effect on our team because Elle was Prentiss's predecessor. Now Elle isn't very happy to see us and she is mainly based out of the lab so just remember that this is her territory not ours. Now time for food then we will go to the lab and start working" Hotch finished and we set off.

**A/N: I **hope to catch up and have about 20 chapters by the 26th Please review(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)


	4. Work time

**Diclaimer: **you know I own nothing

"Good morning" Stella said walking up to us as we entered the lab.

"Morning can we do introductions first?" JJ said.

"Yes I think that would be a good idea" She said.

"Jennifer Jareau but they all call me JJ these are SSA's Reid, Morgan, and Rossi I assume you met Hotch and Prentiss yesterday" JJ said.

"Stella Bonasera I'll introduce you to my team" she said setting off back the way she'd come, we all fallowed her.

"Lindsay, Danny, Mac Hawks, Elle" Stella called.

"Yes Stell" A woman said appearing behind Stella fallowed by three men and Elle.

"We have everyone in one place so we thought we should do introductions" Stella said.

"Oh well I'm Lindsay Monroe or Montana whichever you chose to use is fine" the girl said.

"JJ" JJ informed.

"Mac Taylor I spoke to you on the phone" one of the men said.

"David Rossi" Rossi said.

"Danny Messer" one of the other men said.

"Dr Spenser Reid" Reid jumped in.

"Sheldon Hawkes" The black man said.

"Derek Morgan" Morgan said.

"Emily Prentiss" I said even though we had already been introduced.

"Aaron Hotchner" Hotch said, Elle didn't say anything.

"Elle Reid said walking up and hugging her. She looked murderous.

"So where do we set up?" Hotch asked.

"In the conference room" Stella said "I'll show you" we set off back the way they had come, "Elle you can come and help show them around" Stella added.

"Alright" she said curtly fallowing us. Once we were in the conference room we started to unload the laptops and plug them.

"Stella can we steal Elle to work with us while were here since she has experience with profiling?" Hotch asked.

"Yes if that's ok with her and I am also at your disposal for this case" Stella said looking at Elle for an answer.

"Yes anything to get rid of you guys" She said.

"Ok then we'll take both of you" Hotch said.

"What do we do?" Stella asked.

"Reid get a link with Garcia have her cross check all the victims and find a connection. JJ watch the press and keep this quite for now. Morgan take Stella and talk to the families of the first two victims, Rossi Elle second set, Em and I will take the last set"

"We already talked to the families they have no idea why there loved ones were killed" Stell said.

"We may have some different questions" Hotch said.

"Ok let's go" she said.

"Meat back here at noon" Hotch said and we split up going our different ways on our assignments.

"Alright he has a type blond females 20's to 30's he is controlled and only killing every two weeks the time span means that he is probably stalking them then breaking into the homes and waiting for them to come home. He knows exactly how much time he has before anyone will notice that they are missing and he uses it then he kills them" Hotch said.

"He's a sexual sadist and because of that he won't stop what he is doing until we catch him" Elle said.

"Reid did Garcia find anything on the Vics that connects them?" Hotch asked.

"No and the geographic profile is all over" Reid said.

"Ok we'll talk to friends next but first let's go have lunch" Hotch said.

"Sounds good" Stella said grabbing a coat.

**A/N: **I hope to have the next chapter up by Saturday but reviews make me write faster.


	5. presents

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal minds or CSI NY

"Present time" I said to Hotch.

"Yes I guess it is" He replied, "I still can't believe you are buying presents just so that you can wrap them and not go to sleep"

"Well I am rich and spoiled and I won't sleep anyway so I might as well have something to do" I said.

"Well you are sleeping I am just letting you wrap the presents first then I am making you go to bed" he said.

"If I am you are" I said.

"Only if you want me too" he said.

"Not like that Hotch that was a mistake I was drunk" I said.

"Well if it makes you feel safe then why is it so bad?" he asked.

"Because it's a bad idea Even though we didn't do anything it's just a bad idea if anyone found out we could both louse out jobs" I replied.

"Then we don't let anyone find out. We can even go down and have a drink so that we can say it was under the influence if anyone found out" he said.

"But what if we got caught?" I asked.

"Don't worry about ok just wrap the presents and then let me be there for you" he said.

"Alright" I replied hugging him.

"Let's get wrapping so that we can go to bed" he replied pulling the presents out of the bag. We started cutting up paper and wrapping the presents.

"So what have you planned for tomorrow since you don't want to sleep" he said, I thought about it for a few seconds.

"The lad" I said.

"What?" he asked questioningly.

"The lab we get either Elle or Stella in on it then we decorate the lab and leave presents there" I said, he stared at me in shock.

"The entire lab?" he said.

"Yes we'll have a third person so it will go faster then the hall did" I said.

"Em have you seen the size of the lab we'll never get it done" he said.

"Yes it will" I replied.

"Em you do remember that we would have to get back to the hotel before everyone woke up not to mention out own sleeping" he said.

"And?" I said.

"And! Are you crazy?" he asked.

"No I am not all we do is make it look nice for everyone it doesn't have to be all out" I said taping up one of the presents and grabbing what had somehow become the last present.

"Em when you say not all out are we using your standards or mine?" he asked.

"Mine yours are pathetic" I snapped, folding the wrapping paper as slowly as I could.

"Emily you're stalling" he said ignoring my remark on his idea of decorating.

"I am not I am being careful" I said.

"You my dear are stalling" he replied as I put the last piece of tape on the present.

"Come on sleep time the presents are done" he said.

"Fine" I replied he helped me up and closed the door.

**A/N:** sorry this is so short the next chapter should be up by tomorrow morning I hope


	6. planing ans stealing

rimw1 **Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal minds or CSI NY if I did I would be rich not broke

"Rossi Morgan JJ Elle go through the victims houses" Hotch said, "Stella Prentiss we are going to dig through everything that we can find and hope that we find something to connect them" I looked at him for a moment as the rest of the team left.

Hotch pulled out all the files we had on our victims and started to separate them.

"So what do you want me to do since I don't profile" Stella said.

"Well we had an idea see but we need your help" Hotch said.

"What kind of idea" She asked.

"Since it's rather likely that we will all be here for Christmas we though we should decorate our home base which is this lab and we were wondering if we could" Hotch said.

"Sure but when?" she asked.

"Tonight after everyone goes to sleep we come back and decorate" I said.

"Ok but I'm not buying anything" She said.

"I don't think you have to worry about that you more have to worry that she would buy too much" Hotch said.

"I don't think it's possible to have too much when it comes to decorating" she said.

"Don't say that you'll give her ideas" Hotch said.

""Hotch why don't you let the girls handle the shopping" I said.

"No way" he said.

"Why not Hotch it would be some girl time?" I whined. He looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're whining Emily" he said

"And I want girl time and shopping counts as girl time" I said

"Fine" he replied, "However I am taking you card and giving you a budget" he said.

"Ok" I said, "what's the limit?"

"200" he said.

"That's hardly enough" Stella said.

"Yes it is. Give me the card Em" He said.

"400" I whined.

"NO" he said.

"Fine" I said handing him the card. He put it in his wallet.

"Good now you two can go shopping while I sit here and work" he said. I hugged him before we walked out to the car.

"How are we going to do all the shopping with only 200 dollars?" Stella asked.

"We don't" I said.

"What do you mean" She asked. I pulled Hotch's wallet from my pocket.

"We have the card" I said.

"You stole his wallet?" she asked shocked.

"Yes I did I wanted my card" I said.

"You're crazy he's your boss and you stole from him" she said laughing.

"He won't press charges and he stole from me first" I said. She laughed driving toward where I assumed was the mall.

"You got away with stealing from a federal agent now that is good" She said.

"I used to steel from my mom when she wasn't looking that's how I entertained myself steeling and then trying to put it back before she noticed it was fun" I said.

"Who is your mom and how oblivious was she?" She asked.

"Only to her children anyone else and she is the perfect person politicians' masks" I said.

"Your mom's a politician?" She asked.

"Yah Elizabeth Prentiss" I said.

"Wow and you dared to steel from her" Stella said.

"Yah she never caught me" I said.

"Still if she had?" She asked.

"Picture perfect family remember she would have ignored it because if she hadn't it would have destroyed the picture perfect family picture and as long as it was only from her there would be no publicity" I said.

"You are crazy so what do we buy for this little decorating thing" she said.

"Paper for snowflakes, fishing line to hang them, a tree for the office, ointments for the tree as well as some glitter to pour on the tree so that we it will shimmer, garland for the tops of the walls, ribbon for the staircase railings, lights to go on the tree as well as with the garland and ribbon, presents for everyone, wrapping paper to wrap the presents with, if we can find fake holy and mistletoe to hang it would be great" I said.

"Ok mall first for the presents then dollar store to see what decorations we can get there after that we'll see where else we need to go" she said. At that moment my phone buzzed in my pocket. I opened the phone

**U stole my wallet **

**-Hotch **

was written across the screen I replied

**Ya well I kneed more money **

**than U were allowing me so **

**I stole back my card if you **

**need anything I left U $300 **

**in Ur suit jacket pocket ;) **

**-Em =(^_^)= **

"Busted" Stella said.

"I guess you could say that but I'd like to see hm try to stop us" I said, "And he did steel my card"

'You are a crazy woman Emily" She said. pulling into a parking spot outside the mall. We got out and headed for the mall.

"And crazy can be good now you know your team better than I do so I'll let you look for them just tell me when you make a decision" I said as my phone went off again;

**Cute give it back :) **

**-Hotch **

I laughed reading it

**Come and get it if you can**

**catch me. I dare U **

**-Emily= (^_^)= **

Stella read it over my shoulder and started giggling, "Would he really come after you?" she finally asked.

"I don't know but I would like to see him try to find me in a mall" I said

**When will I get it back? **

**-Hotch**

I looked at Stella wondering what to answer she took the phone from my hand

**L8er unless you want to **

**come and get it now **

**-Emily =(^_^)= **

Stella giggled replying for me, "Let's get this shopping done before he decides to have you phone traced" she said rushing off toward the Macy's. I chased after her

"Ok good idea but instead of rushing just hold on a moment" I said taking out the battery to my phone.

"Now we can let him find out where we are only when we want" I said.

* * *

_The nerve of that woman_ He thought she had stolen his wallet and now was telling him to come and get it. He had a sudden idea dialing his phone again.

"Psychic powers of penelope Garcia what can I do for you" Garcia answered.

"Can you do me a favor off the record" Hotch asked.

"Sure what ever you need" She said.

"Can you trace Emily's cell phone her and one of the detectives went off on a shopping spree and I would like to find them before the go out any buy something insane like a live Christmas tree" Hotch said.

"Uploading to you phone now" she said, He was going to show her _Catch me if you can_ I mean who did she think he was. How very wrong he was.

**A/N: **I just had to give this some direction the next chapter will be done soon and as always that you for those of you who have reviewed.


	7. Catching Shopaholics

"Now all we need is a tree and the ornaments to go on it Target here we come" Stella said I turned my phone back on. Stella glanced at me.

"If he catches us oh well" I said, "It's our last stop"

"You really think he's fallowing us?" she asked.

"Garcia keeps turning the phone on remotely I know he has her trying to find me" I said.

"So we drive fast and shop fast" she said as we drove. My phone rang.

"Prentiss" I answered.

"There you are girly Hotch is looking for you" Garcia said.

"I know" I replied.

"How exactly were you stopping me from finding you my sweetness?" she asked sounding irritated.

"Simple take the when you turned the phone on I pulled the battery out" I said.

"I'll have to work on a way around that" she said.

"How far behind us is he" I asked her.

"He's about four miles in front of you" she said.

"Does he know what we're driving?" I asked.

"No but he has a trace on your phone" she said.

"K talk to you later Garcia thanks" I said hanging up and pulling the battery out of the phone again.

I could see the sign in front of us and just hoped that I had cut the battery in time.

"What was that for I thought it didn't matter if he found us" Stella asked.

"I wouldn't but we have to get into the store first he's within about four miles less by now" I replied.

Stella parked the car and we jumped out running inside the store.

"Can I help you?" an employee asked, as I turned my phone back on.

"Christmas decorations" I said.

"In the back under the snowflakes" She said and we took off full sprint. She stared after us.

I grabbed the first abandoned cart I found and ran back. We put the tree in it and started to pick ornaments that would go on it all color coordinated to match the wrapping paper we had had everything wrapped in.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder I spun to face Hotch.

"I found you" he said, "However you were driving Garcia crazy" he said.

"I know" I replied grabbing a set of glittering balls and putting them in the cart.

"Ok that looks like plenty of ornaments" he said "Give me back my wallet"

"You can get it" I replied Stella stared at me.

"Where is it" he asked.

"In my purse" I lied pointing at the shopping cart.

He reached for the purse and I took off running away down the isle and turning at the end.

"Emily come back here" he called after me. I ignored it if he wanted it back he was going to have to catch me and take it back. I heard his foot steps behind me just before I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"Caught you now give it back" he said.

"No" I replied.

"Now Emily" he said.

"Fine I said pulling it out but making sure to keep my own credit card before handing it over.

"Good now lets get what we need from here and go back to the lab before people wonder where we have gone" he said.

"Fine" I replied he let go and we walked back to Stella who was laughing.

"Oh by the way we should have a Christmas party on Thuresday" Stella said.

"On Christmas eve?" Hotch asked.

"Yes it would be so fun" Stella said.

""Please we'll plan it" I said.

"Fine but only because we do need to do something"


	8. party

We'd given out invitations and everyone had agreed to come even surprisingly Elle who had come to enjoy being back with her old teem in the past few days. All the girls were in JJ and my hotel room getting ready we had gone shopping for dress and now all we had to do was get ready and then have fun.

"We did well" Stella said as she finished curling the ends of my hair.

"Yes we did, it's so nice to see us all together having fun" I replied.

"It's really nice to know that we all have each other even if we may never meat again once you guys leave it's been fun" she said.

"We'll still talk I have your number and we'll come say hi anytime we're in the area" I said.

"You had better" she said.

"I will make sure we do" I said.

"So you're done I'll let JJ do your makeup" She said.

"JJ" I called.

"Makeup time?" she asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"Good close you eyes" she said.

"Ok" I replied closing my eyes and hoping that she knew what she was doing. I felt the brushes and pencils and god knows what else moving across my eyes cheeks and lips. _God what was she doing? _I wondered.

"Open" She ordered. I opened my eyes.

"Hmmm close" she said. I did so a few more brush strokes later.

"Open" I did, "Good you're done"

"Thanks JJ" I said. She handed me a mirror I looked in it, not even my mom's makeup artists could do this it looked amazing.

"You're saying thank you. You three made this Christmas for all of us why are trust me this is nothing" she said.

"Thaks JJ but we all know you would rather be back in DC" I replied.

"Em right now I am glad that I have you all here Will can wait till we get back" she said.

"You mean that JJ?" I asked.

"Yes I do and Em all of us are just glad that someone thought to make the best of it and that you all did such a good job of it. Now you're the last one so party time" she said. I stood and we all headed down stairs to the hotel ballroom. The food was already there as were the guys. They had the radio turned up.

"Dance with me?" Hotch asked walking up. Stella poked me forcing me forward.

"Go" she hissed at me. I let Hotch pull me onto the dance floor.

"Great party" he said.

"Thanks" I said.

"Can I have a kiss?" he asked a few minuets later.

"No" I replied.

"Not even under mistletoe?" he asked. My answer was to look up and sigh.

"Fine

**A/N: **this seemed like a good place to end


End file.
